


Last Night on Earth

by ladychocoberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: What happens when a fallen star turns into a fallen prince.





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Green Day’s Last Night on Earth.

“What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! Is he alive?! Should I call the ambulance?! Wait! What am I doing?! I should check if he’s alive first, yes! That’s what I should do!”

Serenity climbed down her lawn and pressed her two fingers next to the man’s throat. She soon sighed in relief to discover he is still alive.

It all happened so fast, Serenity was just sitting in her chair at her back yard with a blanket, stargazing at the moonlit sky. When she decided to call it a night she noticed a bright flash coming from the sky. She squinted her eyes to see what it is that was flashing in the sky, at first she thought it was just an airplane, but instead it was a shooting star. Only the problem is that the shooting star was heading towards her direction.

 

Serenity quickly ran inside. She went towards her bedroom to grab a photo of her parents that was next to her bed and hid in the bathroom. Once inside she quickly went in the bathtub and covered her ears. Despite the protection from the potential crash, Serenity didn’t hear anything. Instead she felt a small shake coming from the ground and moments later, nothing happened.

She slowly got off the bathtub, then the bathroom. She passed by the living room, placing the photo on the small table in the living room and slowly opened the door. To her surprise, the shooting star has landed in front of her house. Serenity began to feel curious by walking towards where the shooting star has landed. When she got closer, she couldn’t believe her own eyes. It wasn’t a shooting star at all, it was a man.

The young man laid there unconsciously, he was tall man with an angular face with long, slicked back, black hair and wearing a long, leather outfit that had some traces of green in it.

Now that she is relived that he is miraculously alive, she looked at the unconscious man and then turned to her house. She turned back to the young man again and sighed, “Well I don’t have much of a choice.”

She grabbed the unconscious man with his arm resting on her shoulder on one side while grabbing the rest on the other. Although it was just a few steps climbing down, climbing back up was like hiking to a large mountain. Serenity wasn’t sure if it was just him or his strange leather ensemble that made it a struggle for her to carry him. When she finally reached to the top, she was already tired, but she knew she had a long way to go. She continued to grab the man and opened the door to her house. She slowly put him in her couch and she placed a pillow under his head. Serenity sat on a chair that was next to the couch and rested after that workout of getting him into her house.

She eventually went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She was about to head over to her bed to sleep, but then she stopped for a moment and grabbed two blankets instead. She gently placed one blanket over the young man and sat on the chair with her blanket as well.

Serenity looked at the sleeping man, “No one should be sleeping alone. If he wakes up, at least he will know that he had some company with him.”

She gave the young man a soft smile and slowly began to fall asleep in her not-so-comfortable-to-sleep-in chair.

A few days has passed by since he landed in front of her house and he still hasn’t woken up from his slumber. By this time, she moved him into her old room, since the house she currently lives in use to belong to her grandmother. So when her grandmother passed away, Serenity had moved from her old room to her grandmother’s bedroom.

Despite the fact that she hasn’t slept in her former room in almost a year, she still cleans the room for her grandmother did not tolerate any mess around this household.

Since he is resting in her former room, Serenity would bring a small, wet cloth to wash his face and had brought in her own sleeping bag sometimes so he wouldn’t be alone. She would even read books to him, to keep him company.

Unfortunately the young man has shown no sign of waking up despite of her efforts which caused Serenity to worry.

She then decided to grab her all-time favorite book since childhood, The Little Prince, and began read it to him. She then began to notice some similarities between The Little Prince and the sleeping man. Both princes are from a different place far from this planet, arrived in a shooting star and somehow ended up here on Earth. She eventually shook off the idea that he could possibly be The Little Prince. So after she finished reading the entire book to him, she decided to call it a night and finally decided to head into her own bed. 

It was short lived however; when Serenity was suddenly awaken by the sound of footsteps coming through the living room. Frightened, she grabbed a bat that was next to her bed and slowly, but quietly left her room. She heard the footsteps growing louder and louder, so she knew she was getting close. When she saw the silhouette of the intruder from her living room, she ran up to the intruder and hit it’s back with the bat. The intruder immediately fell to the ground and Serenity turned on the lights to reveal the intruder’s face.

To her surprise, it was the same man who slept in her room for days. She gazed into his piercing green eyes, but she suddenly snapped out of it and offered her hand to lift him off the floor.

“I am so sorry, I thought someone was trying to break in,” Serenity’s face quickly turned red from embarrassment.

He grabbed her hand and stood up. He didn’t seem too pleased and Serenity was fully aware of that.

“Come sit down, I’m sure you’re as curious as much as I am over what is going on,” She showed him the way to her couch, so he sat down and Serenity sat to a chair that was next to the couch.

Serenity took a deep breath and turned to the young man, “My name is Serenity, a few days ago you landed here in front of my house, so I took you in and took care of you while you were sleeping.”

The young man didn’t respond, so Serenity continued, “Can I ask you something? This has bothered me for quite some time, but um…are you…are you the little prince?”

The young man had a surprised look on his face, Serenity noticed, but she continued, “I know it seems like an odd question to ask, but you see there is this book I read about a prince who grabbed a shooting star with his small net and he flied around the universe and he ended up here on Earth. The same thing happened to you…I think and I am curious to see if you’re that prince or not.”

The young man looked at Serenity and finally spoke, “I am indeed a prince, but I am not the prince from the books you Midgardians read, I am Prince Loki of Asgard,” His voice sounded eloquent and well-spoken that he really did sounded fit to be a prince.

Serenity was puzzled by Loki’s identity, “Asgard?”

“It is a place where the gods and goddess reside, a far away place from Midgard, which is what you Midgardians call it Earth,” Loki continued to look at Serenity and not once did he blink.

Serenity was surprised by this, “Gods? Goddesses? Then that would make you not only prince, but a god as well…what kind of god are you?”

Loki gave her a smirk, “Back home, I have been called the God of Mischief.”

Loki tried to use his charms towards her by attempting to hold her hand, but Serenity placed that hand to she chest and sighed in relief without being aware of his attempts to charm her, “Oh I’m so glad.”

Loki had a puzzled look on his face by not only on the way she reacted to his response but how she isn’t tricked so easily through the use of his silver tongue, “Are you not surprised that a god is currently residing into your home?”

Serenity scratched her head, “Well, after you landed in front my house from the sky and miraculously manage to survive, I don’t know what is left to be surprised anymore.”

Loki slowly grinned at her, “Well, you’ll be surprised what I am about to do to you?”

He lifted his hand for a moment, but after a few silent moments, he had a puzzled look on his face and began to look at his hands.

Serenity was confused over what is going on, “So what were you planning on doing?”

Loki ignored her question and continued to look at his hands instead, “This can’t be? It would seem that all of my magic is gone.”

Serenity leaned closer to Loki and took a sniff from him, “Well I’m sorry to hear that, but I am afraid you’ll need a bath. A few days in be left you having a rather odd smell, but don’t worry I’ll get some fresh towels for you,” Serenity gave Loki a cheerful smile and left to fetch some fresh towels.

All while Loki continued to ignore her.

“I don’t understand, how could I possibly lose all of my magic?”

While Loki was taking a bath, the night turned into morning. Serenity grabbed his clothes to wash and began to look around in her grandmother’s closet that was located between the bathroom and her room.

In her mind she pondered, “Well he certainly is handsome, but he seems somewhat distant, but if he ever tried to do anything to me, I’ll be sure to defend myself,” Serenity looked up with determination and holding her fist close to her chest, until she heard a yell.

“Midgardian! I need a change of clothes!”

Serenity suddenly realized that she still haven’t found him a fresh pair of clothes, so she grabbed some pants and a shirt and went to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and threw the clothes on the floor. Before she left, she turned to Loki while her eyes remained closed, “By the way…I told you earlier that my name is Serenity, I would kindly appreciate it if you call me by name instead of Midgardian,” Serenity left the bathroom and closed the door, all while her eyes remained closed.

Loki saw her leave and then stared at the white tiles in the bathroom as if he was looking for answers within these tiles. “What an interesting Midgardian indeed.” he thought.

Serenity sat in the living room waiting for Loki to get out of the bathroom. She wondered how things will turn out now that he is awake. What will she do now? Or better yet, what will HE do now?

When she heard the bathroom door opened, Serenity got up from the couch to see him in his new clothes. He was wearing black pants and a light-blue collared shirt; the clothes she gave him suit him really well. She felt her face burning up a bit, but she quickly shakes it off.

“I’m glad to see that they fit you perfectly well, it’s a good thing my grandmother didn’t throw these clothes away.” Serenity smiled at Loki, “So how are you feeling right now? Are you suffering any head injuries or any other type of injury?”

Loki turned to her, “I feel nothing towards the prior that I was awaken, as far as injury goes.”

Serenity sighed in relief and smiled at him, “That’s good, for a minute there I was planning on taking you to the hospital. Well since I have the day off from work, I was thinking about taking you to the park, at least get some fresh air now that you’re awake.”

Loki gave a disgruntled look, “I don’t need to be taken to place where Midgardians enjoy a public garden.”

Serenity tried her best to convince him, “Come on, you need some fresh air, I’m sure the last thing you need is being cooped up into this house all day.”

Loki turned to her and all he could see she is giving him a childish pout and puppy dog eyes. He eventually gave a sigh of defeat, “Fine.”

Serenity smiled at Loki, “All right then, let’s go!”

She grabbed her house keys and Loki went outside to wait. He then saw her pulling the door and locking it.

She then cheerfully turned to Loki, “Since the park is close by, we’re going to walk over there.”

Serenity and Loki took a nice stroll on the sidewalk, but nothing was said between the two and Serenity feels the urge to say something before the silence becomes even more awkward.

“So Loki, what exactly do you do as the God of Mischief?”

Loki turned to her with a sly smile, “I use my powers to deceive people through shape shifting and making clones of myself, but there are times when I deceive others without any use of my magic at all, which has earned me the nickname, ‘The Silver-Tongue’ back in Asgard.”

Serenity was stunned over what Loki is saying to her, this man can manipulate anyone through the use of his words whether it’s lies or twisting the truth. This man was nothing like The Little Prince. She shook her head to check back into reality.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Serenity turned to Loki with a sad look on her face.

“I just want to let you know that I am not asking much and this may sound a bit crazy, but I want you be completely honest with me for now on,” Loki gave her a surprised look the moment she asked.

“Why should I be completely honest with a Midgardian like you?!” Loki said in a disgusted tone.

Serenity decided to ignore the part of him calling her other than her name, but she continued, “Hey! If it wasn’t for me, you would have stayed outside freezing throughout the night, but I refused to leave you there and I took you into my home. I understand that it will take some time for you to be honest and I am not expecting a grand reward for nursing a prince, better yet a god back to health, but this is all I ask in return and that is for you to be honest with me.”

Loki felt disgusted by this, the last thing he wanted is to follow orders from a mortal, but he eventually understood what she was saying. She did nurse him back to health and she even gave him some clothes for him to wear. If it weren’t for her help, he wouldn’t have the chance to survive on this planet, so for that he is grateful for her hospitality.

Loki looked at Serenity and sighed in defeat, wishing he had his magic to avoid situation like this, “I understand.”

Serenity smiled at Loki, “Thank you.”

As soon as she smiled at him, Loki quickly looked away in order to hide his sudden red face. They made it to the park and it seemed to be mostly empty, since the children that are usually around the park are at school. Serenity found an ice cream vendor on the sidewalk.

She turned to Loki, “Would you like some ice cream?”

Loki didn’t understand what she was saying, “Ice cream?”

“It is a frozen dessert and it comes with many different flavors, the most popular ones are strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla.”

Loki placed his finger on his chin and started to think what flavor he would like, he turned to Serenity and said, “The vanilla flavor sounds interesting, but so does the chocolate flavor.”

Serenity nodded and went to the ice cream vendor to order Loki’s and herself some ice cream. Loki sat on the bench that was close to the ice cream vendor and looked at the birds picking up food from the sidewalk with their beaks. When Serenity found him she was holding two ice cream cones and she handed him his ice cream.

“I got you both flavors, I hope you like it,” When she handed him the ice cream cone, she sat next to him and started eating her strawberry ice cream while looking at the birds.

Loki wasn’t quite sure how to eat his ice cream, so he glanced at Serenity and started eating the same way she was eating. He enjoyed the combination of both flavors in one cone and soon he was finished, while Serenity was only halfway done with hers.

With just the sounds of birds chirping, trees rustling through the cool breeze, and feeling the cool air brushing his cheeks, Loki was beginning to enjoy the calming atmosphere this public garden provided. This was the first time in a long time that he felt relaxed and at ease. As Serenity and Loki wondered through the park, Serenity showed Loki around the area while admiring its beauty. Since it was getting late, Serenity and Loki returned home, Loki had some difficulty saying something, so when Serenity noticed something was wrong, she began to worry.

“Is there something wrong?”

Loki shook his head, “No, but there is something I must ask of you.”

Serenity nod her head once, “Sure, go ahead.”

Loki tried his best not to look at Serenity, “Now that I have recovered from my slumber,” He began to clear his throat, “I am…I am in need for a place to stay for the time being.”

Serenity gently smiled at him, for she was glad that it was nothing too serious, “Of course you can stay, I mean you just woke up from your coma so I am not expecting you to leave right away.”

Loki looked at Serenity, although he refused to admit this, but he was truly grateful for her hospitality, “Is there any guidelines for me to follow while I reside here?”

Serenity began to think over the rules, until she figured out a few things for Loki to know, “Ok well…the room you slept in is yours. I have snacks in the kitchen so you don’t have to wait for me for the meals in case you get hungry. I will have to teach you how to cook since I work and I sometimes come home late depending on the day, and I think that’s about it.”

She quickly glanced at the clock, “It’s getting late, we should go to sleep.”

Loki nodded, “Yes, it’s been a rather long day.”

Before Serenity headed to her room, she can hear his whispered voice saying, “Thank you…for everything.”

She turned around to be sure he really said that and he looked down in embarrassment. He reminded her of a shy little boy and she couldn’t help but smile, “You’re welcome.”

Loki looked up, and was surprised that she heard him say thanks. Once she headed back into her room, Loki went into his new room. Once inside, he found a new set of clothes folded onto his bed. It was his new set of pajamas, which only consisted a solid colored shirt and a pair of shorts.

He felt confused and uncomfortable of this act of kindness she has given him. Never has he needed his magic bad enough to cast his illusions so he may deal with his emotions without the fear of anyone interfering. But now he has nothing to protect himself to his private emotions, he must now face it and accept the possibility that she may see him at his weakest.

But how can she see him at his weakest when he already is.

Despite a few weeks has passed since he has woken up, Loki is still hesitant to trust her, but Serenity understands that trust takes time, but she does however appreciate the effort he is making to be honest with her.

One morning, Serenity woke up in order to get ready for work. She was full of energy and seems to be completely unaware over what happened last night. Before she left, she quietly entered Loki’s room to give him a fresh pair of clothes and to let him know that she is going to work. He looked so innocent and peaceful in his sleep; Serenity thought it was cute and hated to disrupt his sleep. The moment she reached his arm, Loki opened his eyes and quickly grabbed her wrist, which left her startled in fear. He immediately saw fear in her eyes, and quickly lets go of her wrist.

“I apologize, for I am a light sleeper you see,” He noticed she continued to avoid his gaze, “I will do my best to change that habit.”

Serenity rubbed her wrist while avoiding looking at Loki, “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have woken you up in the first place. Anyways, I am going to work now, so don’t wait up.”

Serenity headed to the door, but before she left, she turned to Loki, “Good bye,” Serenity left the room and went to work with her bicycle.

Loki left his bed and changed to a new pair of clothes that Serenity left for him. It consisted a dark green collared shirt and black trousers. As soon as he was done changing, he decided to entertain himself with some of the books that was left in his room.

But every now and then he stopped and recalled the fear in her eyes when he grabbed her wrist from this morning. He will be sure to amend that, so she wouldn’t feel the need to fear him.

When Serenity returned home from work, she noticed Loki sitting on a couch, but what caught her attention is that he was reading Beauty & The Beast. She stopped what she was doing and approached to Loki. He noticed Serenity standing before him so he stopped reading and looked at her.

Serenity pointed at the book, “That book, do you feel…any familiarity towards it?”

“Yes, I remember you were reading this book to me while I was in the state of slumber,”

“Do you remember any other books?”

“Yes, I have. Only I don’t remember the titles and I certainly don’t remember the last book you read to me before I have woken up.”

“I can read you the last one after I wash-up, have you eaten?”

“No I have not, I was too caught-up reading your massive collection of books.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I should have made you something before I left, I didn’t mean to leave you here starving yourself.”

“It is quite all right, luckily I found an apple to keep the hunger away.”

“It may keep the doctor away, but it is not going to keep that hunger away for long.”

As soon as she said those words, she went straight towards the kitchen and made enough for the both of them.

“Dinner is ready, it may not be fit for a prince, but food is food after all.”

Both of them went to the table, Loki look at his meal with such curiosity that he didn’t know what to call it.

Serenity chuckled, “It’s an omelet, it has eggs, tomatoes, and green peppers. Eat it, it’s really good.”

Loki was hesitant for a bit, but once he took a bite out of the omelet, she was correct about the omelet tasting good.

After dinner, Serenity headed straight towards to her room leaving Loki wondering what caused her to leave so abruptly. He was surprised to see Serenity coming back to the living room, only this time she had a book in her hand.

“This is the last book I read to you and it is one of my favorite books to read, The Little Prince,” As soon as she said those last three words, Serenity had a huge smile on her face and Loki could see how much she loved that book.

Both of them sat on the couch together and Serenity began to read it for him. Loki paid attention on the story of The Little Prince, who grabbed a shooting star with his small net and flied around the universe, which resulted his landing on Earth. He could see why Serenity mistaken him for the prince from the book. He noticed the energy and excitement Serenity was putting by just reading a book about a space-traveling prince. He couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. Once Serenity finished reading to Loki, she turned to him and smiled.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“It is a fascinating story, I can see why you like so much.”

“Really?!” Serenity had a childlike excitement in her voice, “I’m so glad you liked it, my parents would read this to me all the time before going to bed. It’s one of my favorite pastime!”

Loki couldn’t help but find her excitement adorable, the moment he realized that, he shook his head to remind himself that he shouldn’t be behaving this way towards a mortal.

“I must rest now.”

Serenity happily nodded and got up from the couch. Before she turned to the hallway that would lead to her bedroom, she could hear Loki making small coughs.

“Thank you for the story.”

Serenity turned to Loki and smiled at him, “You’re welcome.”

Serenity headed towards her bedroom, while Loki stayed in the living room for a while longer. He wasn’t feeling any tired so he decided to occupy his mind by reading another book from her collection until he heard lightning approaching. This caused Loki to become cautious, but his worries soon faded when he heard a loud gasp.

“Serenity?”

He went towards her room and noticed she was crying. She was muttering words so low that he couldn’t make out what she was saying. As soon as he touched her shoulder, she was startled by his touch and immediately clung to him. Her grip was so tight, that she was afraid he would disappear if she were to let go.

“Please, don’t leave me!!!”

Her scream was so loud and frantic that Loki didn’t know what to do. He looked into her eyes and was frightened to see the life being sucked away from her. He decided to carry her, each time they hear the sound of lightning, Serenity covered her face with his chest. When they reached to her room, he gently placed Serenity onto to her bed and lay down next to her.

“It will be over soon, try to stay calm.”

“I can’t! I just can’t!”

Loki began to comfort her by stroking her cheek repetitively until she was no longer stiff.

“You would have to forgive my brother, for he is usually reckless whenever he uses the Mjolnir.”

Serenity looked up to Loki and wiped off her tears, “Your brother?”

Loki nodded, “One time, when we were small boys, my brother Thor secretly tried to use the Mjolnir, but he ended up hurting himself as a result. He ran towards me with his injured hand, begging me to help him. So I did, and once his hand was healed, we told each other that we would help one another no matter what.”

Once Loki said those words, he remembered their little promise as small boys and the turn of events that led their separation. He missed the innocent time where he and his brother would play without a care in the world, but once he discovered the truth about himself, that is where everything began to fall apart. The happiness and the innocence he once had was long gone, as well as the relationship with his brother and his family.

Loki twitched when he felt something stroking his cheek. He looked to see Serenity, who no longer has fear in her eyes, but concern.

“Loki? Are you all right?”

Loki gave her a half-smile, “Yes, I’m quite all right, it seemed the storm has calmed down.”

“Yeah…look I’m sorry for being such a big baby about it, I usually block it off by blasting some music, and-”

“It’s quite all right, you have nothing to apologize for.”

Serenity couldn’t help but smile at his sincerity, “Thank you.”

She began feeling hesitant to say anything, but she eventually began to look away, “This is going to sound odd, but seeing how this thunder storm isn’t going to end anytime soon. I was wondering if you could…stay here.”

Serenity quickly realized how awkward it sounded, “I’m sorry that sounded out of line, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just-”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I don’t mind staying here.”

She was startled by his answer, “T-thank you, all you have to do is make sure I go back to sleep. After that, you can go back to your room.”

Loki nodded in agreement. With his approval, Serenity slowly nodded and began to lay down on her side of the bed. Loki sat on a nearby chair and made sure she resumed back to sleep without feeling afraid.

He felt a bit uneasy at first for he has never felt obligated to protect someone other than himself, but the recollection of her face the moment he held her was something he didn’t want to see again. When he turned to her, her face drastically changed from concern to relaxed and fell asleep so soundly that it gave him a strange sense of comfort.

Once he noticed this, he began to feel a sting in his chest. In all his life, no one besides his own mother has treated such kindness to him and for once he felt grateful to be given a sense of gratitude out of honesty, instead of force.

He began to battle these thoughts while the sound of the rain and thunder resume in the background.

Months have passed since Loki lived on Earth, although his magic showed no signs of returning, he seemed to be content with this for he secretly enjoyed Serenity’s company. Since the thunderstorm their relationship has deepens, for every night, he made sure Serenity was at peace in her state of slumber. Eventually he began to stay by her side for he didn’t want to admit the fact he felt uncomfortable leaving her. Which often times left him wonder how he became so sentimental.

Serenity minded at first since she didn’t want Loki to lose any sleep for her sake, but eventually they agreed that if he wants to continue, he would have to sleep on the floor. This has eventually deepened their friendship even more when they began to read fairy tales to each other before bedtime. And every once in a while they would read The Little Prince, for it has become one of Loki’s favorite stories.

Loki would then tell Serenity his tales of Asgard. How he would use his Silver Tongue to persuade his way out of dangerous situations his brother would drag him into, the pranks he would make through the use of his magic, and the celebrations after a day’s victory.

Serenity in return would talk about her family life, how her grandmother would take her star gazing every night with some hot chocolate in case it gets cold. Despite her grandmother being gone, she still goes outside to star gaze. She rarely mentions her parents though, which Loki was curious to ask, but he avoided to ask in order to avoid being questioned his departure from Asgard.

Soon Loki finds himself enjoying Serenity’s company far much more than he realized. He realized he couldn’t keep her out his mind; he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic to see her walking through the doorsteps to greet him, nor felt at peace when they go stargazing together.

He enjoyed every single moment being with her and for once in his life he felt content, but once he realize what was happening, he began to worry. If she were to discover the whole truth about him, she would reject him completely. He didn’t want to end their blissful friendship, but the fear of losing her was something he couldn’t bear to lose.

Serenity to notice this sudden change for there were moments that she would hear him cry at night. She often wonders if there were dreams of his past life. As much as she wanted to be there for him, she knew he would push her away and pretend none of this ever happened.

It caused her great grief to see him like this. All she ever wanted was to hold him and let him know everything will be all right just as long as she is there for him.

Soon everything began to change when Serenity left for work while Loki was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast. He noticed something was changing inside of him, but couldn’t figure out what was it. When he looked down, he dropped the pan and eyes widen in shock.

His left arm was turning blue.

He tried to fight it, telling himself to change back, but nothing was stopping from spreading the rest of his skin. Unsure on what to do at this point, he decided to head to his room and stay there until he can figure out how to deal with this.

He turns around only to stop himself from completing the rest of the plan for Serenity was standing there speechless.

Everything happened so fast, just a moment ago Loki made sure she wouldn’t know the truth about him in order to maintain his friendship with her, but now after witnessing his true form, after seeing who he really is, there was no turning back.

“What you see before you is a monster. A monster, who was never given a greater purpose, but to be used and tossed away. A monster that can never belong to anyone. A lost cause.”

Serenity paused for a moment and what caught Loki’s surprise is instead of slapping him, she gently placed her hand on Loki’s cheek, “It’s all right. I’m here now. There is no need to push anyone away anymore. Oh Loki, you must have been so scared if anyone were to find out about your secret. Is that why you pushed me away?”

Loki responded by nodding, so Serenity continued, “From now on, I want to understand everything about you. I want you to tell me about your troubles, your fears…I-I just want you to tell me everything. Just don’t push me away. Let me care about you, I want to close to you and I want to stay with you.”

Loki’s eyebrows began to wrinkle in confusion and began to look deep into her eyes for answers.

Serenity chuckled, “You know I’m glad I met you. These past months have been the happiest I’ve ever been and I am so happy that I…fell in love with you.”

The last sentence has brought Loki to tears and Serenity embraced him with open arms. She didn’t reject him nor tossed him like those before her, and he was happy to have been given a chance of the happiness he thought he could never reach.

He slowly began to brush his lips against hers. He was afraid she might change her mind about him, but to his surprise, she gladly accepted. It was a connection like no other, both of them felt a sudden burst of happiness from their embrace and none of them wanted to stop. It was exciting, yet electrifying, each kiss was different from the last, soon they stopped and gazed to one another.

Loki wasn’t sure if he should continue, but Serenity began to caress his cheek. Neither of them said anything, but he knows the look she gave him meant it was okay.

Soon the embrace changed from tender to passionate. He began to kiss down to her neck and then back to her soft lips, which she happily obliged. They went towards her room without breaking the contact of their lips. Once they fell onto her bed, Loki was on top dominating the kiss. She felt his hand sliding under her shirt, which she immediately breaks away their kiss.

“Loki, I-I can’t.”

“If you’re frightened that I may hurt you, I promise you I won’t do such thing.”

“It’s not that, I-I…”

Serenity gently pushed Loki off of her so she can get off from her bed. She turned her back from him and slowly took a deep breath. She began to feel self-conscious on what he will think once he sees her. So she took another deep breath and began to lift her shirt.

What Loki saw was a large scar on her lower back. Just by the looks of it, the scar has been there for a very long time despite the healing.

“I got this scar when I was just a little kid. My parents and I were on our way home from a friend’s party and it was raining that day. We crashed onto another vehicle because the driver wasn’t looking and as a result I stayed at the hospital for weeks resulting this scar on my back. I didn’t know I was the only one who survived that crash until I got out of the hospital. Since then, I ended up staying with my grandmother until her passing a year ago. There are moments when my scar doesn’t bother me, but other times its a reminder of that fateful day. There are even times where I feel hideous having that scar, which is why I don’t get into relationships for I’m afraid I will be rejected because of it. I don’t want your pity, not your sympathy, if you are disgusted by this scar, you may leave and never come back.”

Those last words have stunned Loki, she accepted his form and for him to reject hers would be hypocritical. Her back was still turned to him, waiting for him to respond. She jumped a little when she felt his cold fingers lightly tracing her scar. He began to gently kiss her scar inch by inch and embraced her from behind.

“Do you honestly believe I find this as a fault? Never be ashamed to hide your form from me again,” he leaned closer to her ear, “You’re perfect.”

The words he have said have brought Serenity to tears, Loki got up and she turned her head to the side to kiss him. They eventually fell onto their bed once more to finish what they were about to start.

Their newfound relationship since then has been a bliss for the both of them. With the return of Loki’s magic, they would travel from various places around the world, from major cities to the safari to remote islands. Serenity would wonder around these areas with awe and disbelief, for these were places that Serenity could only dream about.

To Loki, she deserved every single thing she is bestowed. He sought comfort in her whenever he felt the need to confess his feelings, sometimes he would just let all of his pain and anger out to the point of tears. Despite the struggles, she was still there, holding him, and comforting him. She was his best friend, his counsel, his lover, and most importantly his savior.

One night, Loki took her to a beach to stargaze, for it was said that this was the place where one can see about a thousand stars in the sky. She laid into his arms and lightly played with his fingers while looking at the night sky. Loki didn’t mind, he enjoyed holding her and her small touches, for it brings him a peace of mind. A feeling he lost so long ago.

“Serenity?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how in the Nine Realms have I been so lucky to have you in my life. Since I fell from Asgard, you have mended my soul, helped me realize that I am not a monster, but a broken man. You showed me that healing and forgiveness is possible. You…you helped me find a way to rebuild myself.”

It was then that Serenity gazed up into his face and began to caress his cheek with a smile on her face. Loki cleared his throat, “The point being is…I wish to marry you.”

She stopped caressing him and looked into his eyes to see if there was a single sign on deception. Thankfully, there wasn’t any.

She smiled and began to caress his cheek. She snuggled his nose and whispered, “I accept.”

The next morning, Serenity woke up to find Loki wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She smiled in content and felt cherished through their passionate affair from last night. She turned around and kissed his nose only to result Loki grinning at her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

“I was awake before you did, love.”

Serenity giggled at the new nickname, “Well it’s time to get up, it’s my day off and I would like to make some blueberry pancakes.”

“Breakfast can wait, I want to stay like this for a moment longer.”

“If we don’t get up soon, it will just lead to another round of sex.”

“I have no problem with either one.”

With that, Loki quickly went on top of her and embraced her with another passionate kiss. The pancakes would have to wait a little longer.

Serenity put on a robe and began to make some blueberry pancakes, Loki joined in by wrapping his arms around her waist. They enjoyed this moment, until the ground suddenly began to shake until it stopped completely.

Both Serenity and Loki went outside to check. They see everything remaining in place, except they see five people heading towards their direction. As they got closer, Serenity could see they weren’t wearing regular outfits, but outfits that were made for battle in a medieval era.

Loki grabbed Serenity’s arm and they headed towards their room.

“Loki what’s going on?”

“It’s my brother and his friends, it seems with my magic coming back they manage to find me!”

“Found you?”

Loki never really did explain to her how he came to Earth, but she brushed it aside since she was waiting for him to trust her enough to tell her his story. Now it was too late for that awaited confession.

“A long time ago I arrived to Midgard to take over as my own kingdom, my brother and his friends stopped me before I could claim it and I was sent to prison for my crimes. I escaped through a spell that required a great deal of my magic to ensure my escape. Unfortunately I wasn’t aware how much it would take for when I arrived here, all of my magic was gone.”

Serenity was in shock to hear all of this for the first time, “As much as I am shocked to hear this, I want you to know that your past does not dictate your future. You may not see it, but you are far different person than you were before. Show them that you have changed for the better, because if you run away now, things will only get worse!”

“But Serenity, I-”

“You can’t run away any longer! Please Loki, do this for me, but most importantly do it for yourself.”

Loki caressed her cheek and slowly nodded. Serenity quickly changed her clothes and heard a loud knock from her door.

She turned to Loki, “Well for people who are here to pick you up, they sure do have manners.”

She chuckled for a bit to make light of the situation, but Loki doesn’t seem to find any of this amusing.

She opened the door and found a broad man with blonde hair and blue eyes. From what Loki has told her, this is Thor and by the looks of it, he was the complete opposite of his brother.

“I apologize for the disturbance, but you have someone within your residence I am here to claim my brother back to Asgard to finish his remaining sentence.”

Serenity nodded, “I understand, please come in.”

Everyone came in and sat down on her sofa, Loki finally showed up into the living room and slowly sat down on a lone sofa chair. All while maintaining his gaze onto his brother.

“Hello Thor.”

“Hello Loki.”

“Here to take me back to my prison cell for the remainder of my life?”

“To put it lightly yes, we have searched far and wide for you Loki, and now that we’ve found you, it’s time to make up for lost time.”

“Thor, I am not the same man as I was before. This may be hard to believe but I am a different man now.”

“And do you expect me to believe you? Your silver tongue won’t fool me nor anyone else in this room. It is time for you to come with us willingly before we do it by force.”

Serenity felt the tension between the two brothers so she stepped in, “Loki is right, since arriving here he has lost all of his magic and through this he has learned how to make peace with himself. Even when his magic came back he refuses to use it to harm neither others nor me.

"Of course he wouldn’t use his magic, he will use it only when the time is right. This would not be the first time he has used this method.”

“You don’t understand, during his months living here he became less and less angry towards the world, his family, even you. I know it seems hard to believe, but Loki has indeed changed for the better, surely as his brother you still see the good in him. Both of you made a promise that you would help one another no matter what.”

Thor stared at Loki, it was true he could still see the good in him and he wanted to believe him and this young maiden, but Loki has pay for his actions and it is certainly not living comfortably here on Earth.

“I still see it. Every time I look at Loki, I don’t see the man who once tried to enslave this realm and taken the lives of many people. What I see is the man who I called brother long ago. I wish to see the happiness that was once lost to him, however he must continue to pay for his crime back in Asgard.”

“But-”

“It’s all right, Serenity.”

She turned to Loki, but Loki continued to stare at his brother, “If I were to remain here it would only make the situation far worse than before and I do not wish to danger you because of me.” Loki took a deep breath, “I will return to Asgard to finish the remains of my sentence.”

That last sentence struck her to the very core, but she maintained her composure for Loki, for she was sure he was doing the same for her.

Thor nodded, “Good, we shall leave here immediately.”

Serenity was in disbelief, “What? I don’t get a chance to say goodbye?”

“Believe me if we stay a moment longer it would only be painful for the both of you.”

Loki placed his hand on her arm, “Thor, let us have a moment of farewell before we depart, after this I am all yours.”

“Very well, but you may do so right here.”

Loki finally turned to Serenity, he can tell she was fighting back tears and it pains him to see her this way. He softly began to caress her cheek and began to memorize every single detail of her face for he wasn’t sure if this will be the last time he would see her.

“Serenity…” Whenever he would say her name, it was sweet music in her ears, but now the way he sang her name, it was of such tragedy that it has reduced her to tears, “There is not enough gods to bid my thanks for bringing you into my life. I was nothing more than a monster in people’s eyes, all except you. You instead saw the goodness in me that I, myself, could no longer see. You made me believe that healing and forgiveness is possible and as a result you have changed me for the better.”

Loki placed a kiss onto her forehead, "I do not know if there is any redemption for me in the future, but I hope it is possible, so we can one day meet face to face,” He gently wiped her tears, “ Please do not cry my love, although I may be away, the memories we shared will never be forgotten for you are the reason there is sunshine in my life again. Thank you.”

Serenity couldn’t handle Loki looking at her, so she held him to an embrace so tight that Loki could have sworn she was trying to fuse herself inside of him. No less, Loki wanted to hold onto this moment forever, the sweet scent of her raven hair, the softness of her skin, the warmth that only she can provide to melt the coldness away. Loki wanted all of this, but it was too late.

When it was over, Serenity wiped all the remaining tears away, “No matter how long it takes, I know I will see you again.”

Loki couldn’t find any words to respond so he gave her a passionate kiss instead for one last time. When they finally broke off, they touched each other’s forehead for a moment until Loki broke it off and adjusted his attire.

“How do I look?”

Serenity straightens herself up and looked at her beloved Loki, “You look ready.”

Loki gave her half smile. That was all he could do really. He finally gained the courage to turn to his brother and said mournfully, “Let’s go.”

As he was walking out, he began to recall memories of his beloved. How she would sing a song while doing daily chores, the redness of her face whether it was due to arousal or just by embarrassment, or that smile of hers that melted everyone’s hearts, including his, so easily.

However, even if a thousand years has passed, the memories they share will continue to live on, intact, and indestructible.

As each person left the house, Serenity stayed behind. She finally gained the courage to walk towards her porch only to see them gathering in a circle. Thor began to shout and a huge bolt of light headed in their direction. She didn’t bother to look away and when it was over she noticed everyone, including her beloved, were gone.

~One year later~

Serenity was sitting in her chair at her back yard with a blanket, stargazing at the moonlit sky. It took a while for her to return to her once usual hobbies, but she finally gained the strength to come back. She has missed doing this, mostly because these things reserved a place in her heart because of her family and Loki.

She began to recall the first few months being difficult for she cried nearly every morning for missing him so much. Every thing reminded her of their time together and began to wonder how he is doing back in Asgard. Is he safe? Does he miss her as much as she missed him? How long is his prison sentence?

These things began to cloud her mind until she began to focus her energy onto other things. She moved on from her terrible state of missing him, but she continues to long for his return and she will proudly wait for him.

Once she finished stargazing, she decided to call it a night until she looked straight ahead a stranger approaching her home. As the stranger was getting closer, she grabbed her shotgun and was ready to aim until she realized the stranger was turning into someone familiar.

She slowly lets go of her shotgun and couldn’t believe her own eyes. Loki was a few steps away from her and she noticed a few changes from the previous year. His skin changed from pale to fair, his hair was a bit shorter but dark no less, he looked very well groomed for a prince.

She gently caressed his cheek and lightly began to touch his hair. When she began to look deep into his green eyes and slowly began to smile.

“Loki!”

She gave a heartfelt embrace to her beloved while tears were streaming down her face.

“I’ve missed you so much, Loki.”

“I missed you too, my love.”

Serenity looked deep into his eyes, searching for answers, “What happened in Asgard?”

“When I returned to Asgard, there was a trial over the extension of my sentence. Thor defended my sentence should be shorten for I have not caused any harm in Midgard since my magic has returned, but others claim this is all part of a grand trick I made since my escape. The trial continued to no end, until Odin decided if I prove to be a changed man that Thor and myself have claimed, my sentence would be over. Your advice has helped me even when I began to doubt myself, for not only have I proved myself to Odin, but to the people of Asgard as well.”

Serenity smiled, “I’m so happy for you. You showed them that you have changed for the better and no longer the man you were once before. Now we can start our life together again.”

“Indeed, for there is something I must ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“I know you have accepted my proposal before, but I wish to ask you again for your hand in marriage. If you accept this proposal, you can come live with me to Asgard.”

“Asgard?”

“Yes.”

Serenity thought about this decision, the thought of living with him for eternity as well as living in an age where women would have to wear dresses with no pockets seemed a bit overwhelming. She slowly took a deep breath and smiled, “I accept.”

Loki sighed in relief and embraced his beloved with glee. The next day, Serenity and Loki returned to Asgard with a family greeting her with open arms. They were overjoyed to meet the woman who changed their once lost prince. It was emotional, but joyous nonetheless.

When Loki and Serenity got married, the celebration lasted for weeks for everyone in Asgard fell in love with the now crowned princess of Asgard. Everyone was excited for the happy occasion, but none couldn’t be any happier than the couple.

Loki was far from the man who needed chaos and destruction to fill in the hole he desperately needed to fill. For it was thanks to his wife that he found someone to relieve him from that dark past.

As for Serenity, she was no longer afraid of thunderstorms thanks to the comfort of her husband as well as getting to know Thor. She was grateful to have meet Loki, for never would she have thought she could meet someone who can love and accept all of her. Each time she looks at her husband, there is nothing but warmth and happiness that even he could see.

As the years went by, the rewards for one another have been tremendous. They continue to travel together as well as stargazing where a million, instead of a thousand, stars appear onto the sky. Each night, they continue to read stories to one another from either Loki’s library or her own, but every once in a while they will read The Little Prince.

There was no doubt that their lives have changed for the better since then and finding each other to them is their greatest joy and their soon to be little prince is their greatest achievement.


End file.
